


Legends Unbound

by The Devious Writer (SYZekrom)



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYZekrom/pseuds/The%20Devious%20Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A burst of energy from the heavens, felt by every being from Discord himself to the little foal crying next door. Mysterious golden rings rained from the sky, dropping to Equestria, almost as if with a purpose. With rings scattered throughout the lands, all holding untold power, the Princesses send for an immediate investigation, including themselves and the Mane Six.<br/>What secrets do the rings hold? Who or what sent them to Equestria, if anything at all? Would they prove a threat to the nation? Despite their awesome power and years of experience, nopony, be it the Princesses, the Elements of Harmony, or even Discord, had been prepared for what was to come.<br/>...<br/>Okay, maybe Discord was, but it's Discord.<br/>...<br/>Maybe Pinkie too, she has emergency cakes stashed all over Ponyville!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> So, a Pokémon crossover! And game-centric, so don't expect anything from the anime to pop up. Not certain whether humans will pop up at all, though it's 50/50 in my head right now. The name and cover art aren't my final choices, though I'm not sure what I have in mind.  
> I'm the only one that's edited this, and while I do personally think I'm a fairly good editor, a nitpicky person, and one with high expectations too, I know for a fact I tend to become blind when it's my own work. So, feel free to tell me why this story sucks. But don't tell me that the story sucks. Kay? Just why would really be nice.

So, it was true. In front of her own eyes was a ring of gold suspended in the air, a swirling void held in its centre. It didn't make much sense to her; she couldn't feel anything holding the ring up as she approached it cautiously. The implications of new, unknown magic always fascinated her. But what was much more worrying was the power the exuded from within the ring. It was a force that could be felt even in Unicorn foals, when mysterious golden rings had fell from the sky, exuding powerful magic unknown to ponydom. It was precisely why she was gathered by Celestia, along with the most capable of scholars, the other Princesses, the other Elements of Harmony, as well as Discord himself. A power that could spell destruction for Equestria, if not properly understood. Twilight hoped it wouldn't come to that. Instead, she set her focus on the positives. If this magical artifact could be brought to Canterlot, or even Ponyville, and studied, magic as ponies knew it could be revolutionized!

Or it could end up like Discord’s chaos magic. Real useful, there…

So they had been called. When Discord denied claim on the strange rings the third time in a row, Fluttershy helped sway the Princesses, who had immediately treated the situation with the grave seriousness it deserved. No pony, especially not the Alicorns themselves, could deny the power the rings seemed to hold. If any being were to learn of and harness this power, to use it for their own schemes against Equestria... Twilight didn't want to think about it. The mesmerizing power had rivalled the Elements of Harmony in intensity. It was imperative they understood it! Beads of sweat trickled down her face, partially from exhaustion, and partially from the warm air.

The Princesses and Discord had pinpointed 6 centralized forces from which all the rings had descended from, which, as it turned out, were 5 bigger rings. Very anticlimactic, Twilight would have thought, if they had not discovered a 6th source, which had simply been a tear in space-time, floating on the horizon. By all means, the tear was impossible through pony physics. The tear should have collapsed on itself or expanded, destroying the fabric of reality. Discord had been sent to that one. His experience with chaos and other unconventional magic, as well as his supposed higher understanding of the universe's fabrication made him the best candidate to study it, and more importantly, to identify threats to Equestria's safety.

"Careful, sugar cube. We might not have gotten the strongest one, but I wouldn't touch the thing if I were you, ya hear?" Applejack's anxiety showed when Twilight reached out a hoof. Her friends nodded together in agreement, peering at the ring from behind Twilight. Well, it was a powerful artifact that had appeared out of nowhere, so what was the harm, right? To Twilight's disappointment, it quickly became apparent their suggestion was a sound one. She wasn't sure if it was even safe to touch, how would she go about bringing it to Canterlot? She set her hoof down, turning her attention to her friends.

"Right, definitely was not planning to, cause' that would be silly! Haha..." She backed away from the ring, turning to her friends, who all seemed to relax. She gave an exhausted breath, giving the ring another glance. Having found her query, Twilight quickly came to realize how tiring their journey was, and the others seemed to come to the same realization. They had already found the ring, and it wasn't going anywhere... probably, so why not take a break? "Anyway, I'm just glad we found this thing!" The search took them hours, despite Twilight being able to detect its energy in the air. The others chorused the sentiment.

"It's as if the ring was actively hiding from us, wasn't it?" Fluttershy gave a look of thought as she spoke, but it was turned to surprise when Pinkie jumped in front of her.

"I think it was super fun, it was like a game of hide-and-seek!" Illustrating her point, she covered her eyes with her hooves, wiggling her tail in excitement. "Oh, oh! Can I hide now?" With a leap, Pinkie leaped into the bushes. Twilight chuckled at Pinkie's antics.

**Achoo!**

"Oh dear, please excuse me. It seems the air's become much chillier, hasn't it? Must be that dreadful wind that's come up. Rainbow, could you be a dear and direct it elsewhere?" Rarity sneezed again, muttering before turning to search her saddlebags for a tissue. Twilight blinked, feeling for the air. It _had_ gotten breezier. But wasn't it just burning hot when she had been looking at the ring?

"I don't think this is normal. Heck, it doesn't takes a weather pony to tell something's going on. Where's that breeze coming from, anyway?" Rainbow flapped her wings a bit, looking around, before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. It was getting awfully cold, and as Rainbow had mentioned, it shouldn't have been; there weren’t any clouds hanging about. An unsettling feeling of being watched surfaced within her as she followed Rainbow Dash's gaze to the ring. Fluttershy followed their eyes, and grew nervous as she understood their thoughts.

"You think it's that ring making that awful breeze?" Fluttershy shuffled away, jumping as she backed into Rarity. Approaching the ring, Twilight held a hoof in front of it, testing for wind. Cold penetrated her layer of fur as she felt a strong gust of wind blow from the ring. With a yelp, she pulled her hoof back, rubbing it against her chest. It was like she had touched the Frozen North! She narrowed her eyes at the ring. Why was it generating a breeze? What was it? Looking into the purple swirl of energy, her eyes widened in shock when she thought she saw something looking back. But when she took a closer look, she instead saw the texture of ice. But why were there images in the ring?

"I... I think I see something in there!" Twilight shouted to her friends. She noticed it wasn't cold anymore. She checked the image again. It almost looked like a talon with razor sharp claws. What type of magic was this? Why was it showing these images? It wasn't anything she understood, yet it looked familiar.

_A swirling vortex of energy with an image in the middle? Where have I seen that before?_

The gala. Discord had opened a portal to another dimension in his fit. It wasn't like any type of portal made through pony magic, but it was just like the ring she now stood in front of. But... If this was a portal, then...

The ring wasn't emitting power, it was whoever was right on the other side, staring back at her. There was something that had talons and magic and glowing eyes and... was that fire? Yep, fire... that had set its eyes on Equestria. She needed to tell the Princesses! 

"Girls, we have to..." They were unconscious on the ground. When had that happened?! Panic rose within her, the suffocating Pressure emanating from the ring pushed to the back of her mind. She rushed to check on them.

"Girls, are you-"

**Gyaoo!**

She stumbled, feeling gusts of wind blow her around. Blue, yellow and red flashed in front of her eyes, before her senses started to blur. The last thing she saw was a figure of purple and a strange alien sounding cry.

**Mew!**

**Author's Note:**

> So then... hope to hear what you think! And yes, I definitely know that "Gyaoo!" and "Mew!" sound really stupid, but it's actually the text that appears before you fight Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres in FireRed and LeafGreen, so I thought: why not?


End file.
